Azul
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Mana P.O.V., DARK FIC - E minha vida finalmente anoiteceu...


Resposta ao Desafio Fellings do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. Dessa vez com o Mana, por que ele é totalmente escrevível! P.O.V. de novo por que eu estou viciada em escrever assim! Um Dark fic totalmente obscuro... Quem não gosta, não leia!

Hã... Ao Fic!

* * *

**Azul**

By Menina Maru

* * *

Meus olhos estavam tão pesados que eu poderia esquecer que havia dormido durante toda a noite. Não importava o quanto eu gostasse de compor, parecia que não era o suficiente.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta e optei por ficar em silêncio. Hoje era um dia para comemorar, mas eu não estava afim.

Não demorou muito e a pessoa do outro lado da porta desistiu de bater na porta e chamar meu nome, indo embora. Eu me levantei da escrivaninha e fui até a pota, abrindo-a silenciosamente e vendo uma das staffs desaparecendo no corredor. Novamente voltei para dentro do quarto, trancando-me. A última coisa que eu precisava era que alguém descobrisse que o grande Mana-sama também tinha sua hora de ficar para baixo. Precisava ainda menos que alguém descobrisse que era com uma constância quase absurda.

Aquela fotografia que eu insistia em deixar na escrivaninha parecia me lembrar a cada momento do que eu havia feito... E do quanto eu queria consertar as coisas.

Mas eu sabia que não podia.

Aquela mistura de sentimentos quase me sufocava e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era deixar acontecer. De novo.

E o mais engraçado de tudo é que eu devia estar feliz. Afinal, havia conseguido o que eu mais queria: dinheiro, fama... Só o que não valia a pena era o preço do meu desejo.

Estiquei meu braço até alcançar a fotografia, tomando-a entre as minhas mãos e sentando-me na cama. Eles estavam sorrindo para mim... Implorando... E eu nem liguei.

_Minha família_...

Levei uma das mãos à boca, para conter um soluço mais forte e depois limpei com as costas da mão os olhos que estavam marejados. Grossas lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto.

_Eu não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito..._

O enorme espelho à frente da minha cama revelava tudo o que eu sempre quis ser... Deus, como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Apenas ri quando aquela idéia ia se formando de novo na minha cabeça. E quando eu abri aquela janela, o vento cortante da noite roçando em meu corpo... O chão lá em baixo nunca me pareceu tão bonito. As arvores, os carros cortando as ruas em alta velocidade, semáforos piscando, outdoors...

O baque do salto oco das botas contra o granito da janela fez um barulho considerável e eu por um momento receei que alguém tivesse escutado. Bobagem, mas mesmo assim eu estava com um terrível frio na barriga. Vi lá em baixo uma garotinha olhar fixamente para mim, acenando, provavelmente tinha me reconhecido. Logo sua mãe tomou sua mão levando-a para longe, mas ela não parava de olhar para mim.

Minhas mãos apertaram firmemente a janela e eu contei cinco segundos, logo forçando meu corpo para frente, ainda sem me soltar.

Aquele sentimento, aquela constante perseguição, novamente me sufocando era só mais um motivo para me soltar e me jogar contra a noite, acabando por fim com toda aquela tristeza que me consumia.

_Mas_...

A garotinha puxou a saia da mãe e esta se agachou diante dela. Após alguns minutos de conserva, ela apontou sorridente para mim, o olhar da mãe seguindo até onde o seu dedo apontava e eu pude ver seu rosto converter-se em terror na hora que me viu prestes a me atirar daquela janela.

O grito agudo dela fez com que todos lá embaixo voltassem seu olhar para minha janela. Eu poderia ter toda a vontade do mundo de me jogar, mas ainda existia um tanto de orgulho em mim. Ninguém precisava saber o quanto eu queria morrer, o quanto eu era... fraco.

Escorreguei para dentro do quarto, o coração batendo forte no peito. Tinham me visto. Eu precisava pensar rápido, logo estariam arrombando aquela porta. Tirei as botas e mesmo que eu soubesse andar muito bem de salto, ficaria mais fácil sem elas.

Fui até o banheiro e comecei a revirar as prateleiras ali sentindo minhas mãos tremerem. Em algum lugar deveria haver um frasco de calmantes.

_Será que eu não podia me perdoar?..._

Balancei negativamente a cabeça, segurando os dois frascos entre as mãos. Solucei novamente, antes de abrir um deles e engolir a seco o primeiro comprimido.

Maldade e miséria... Não era essa a essência do ser humano?² E eu era a pura essência. Por qual motivo eu queria fugir disto? Se matar para escapar de tudo... Quanta covardia, Mana...

Eu apenas comecei a tremer mais e enchi as mãos com uma mistura dos dois frascos, colocando tudo dentro da boca e engolindo com alguma dificuldade.

Sentei no banheiro, juntando os joelhos ao peito e deitando a cabeça neles. Não demoraria muito e logo o coquetel de remédios faria efeito, de preferência antes de conseguirem entrar ali. Eu já podia ouvir murros que eram dados contra a porta do quarto.

_Não. Quem mata deve morrer._

Senti algo vibrando contra a minha coxa e meio tonto, tomei meu celular entre as mãos. Era minha irmã que me ligava.

- Nee-san... - disse com a voz um tanto rouca, tentando aparentar estar bem, os olhos cada vez mais pesados.

- _Feliz aniversário_!... Escuta, você tá bem? Que barulhos são esses aí? - eu dei um soluço, denunciando meu choro – Está chorando? O que houve... O QUE HOUVE? - ela gritou, com desespero.

- Nee-san... Eu precisa—va vingá-los... Não é jus--to...

- Meu Deus...

- Fui eu... Eu qu--e matei-- eles³.

O ar estava começando a faltar. Podem pensar o que quiser mas foi nesse momento que eu senti uma pouca felicidade, tímida, tomar conta de mim desde o dia em que eu matei meus pais.

Desliguei o telefone.

Jamais imaginava vingá-los um dia, mas eu esperava que com isso me perdoassem. Ou então eu era um baita egoísta que queria acabar com sua tristeza. Eu via aquilo apenas como uma vingança... Contra mim mesmo.

As pálperas pesavam cada vez mais e eu pude ver um grupo de pessoas entrando no banheiro, com rostos aterrorizados.

E minha vida finalmente anoiteceu...

**Owari.**

Meu Deus, que coisa deprê que eu escrevi!

Inspirada numa foto que eu vi... Mana com um vestido azul é algo realmente triste. E eu tava vendo uns arquivo de notícias, aquela tal de Susana von Sei-lá-o-quê... tinha que sair algo assim.

Foi difícil, mas eu realmente narrei um suicídio em primeira pessoa!

PS: Nem a pau que o Mana morre se jogando duma janela. É trágico demais...

Obs: "Por que que o título é Azul?", por que Azul é mOiTo triste.

² – Malice Mizer era a antiga banda do Mana ('magina, Maru, só você sabe disso) e eu ouvi em algum lugar que o Mana achava que essa era a essência do ser humano.

³ – Desculpa por essa mas acho que a última coisa que um cara pensaria neste momento é que tá cometendo um vício de linguagem.


End file.
